Self-Defense
by checkline
Summary: Beca just moved to LA, but her friend Emily is worried about her safety, so she sends Beca to a Self-Defense course, run by a beautiful redhead.
1. Lots Of Boxes

Beca sighed and looked at all those unpacked boxes in her new apartment.

 _This is gonna take a LOT of time... geez... I am so not ready for this now,_ she thought and fell onto her bed. At least the basic stuff is already standing. Like a bed, a couch, TV, the kitchen is almost ready and -the most important thing- her equipment for making music has a place on a table. Her other things have to wait in the boxes until she finds the energy for it, she simply decided.

So lying on her new bed, in her new apartment, alone... she grabbed her Iphone and called her friend Emily.

"Hi Beca! So you´re finally ready?"

"Hey Em, no.. not really. But I need a break!"

"Oh come on Beca! You knew you would have to do this when you move to LA."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"So, why did you call?"

"Because I didn´t want to unbox anything and have nothing to do right now, obviously? And ´cause I just KNOW how much you miss me and need to hear my voice."

"Awww, how sweet of you!"

"Okay, no irony for you anymore... Guess I am going out and look around what´s in my neighbourhood."

"Oh Beca, that reminds me of something... Since you are alone in LA now... and it can be very dangerous alone... And you are kind of small.."

"And this is officially the end of our friendship"

"Please Beca, just listen! You know I didn´t mean it like that. My point is, I would like it, if you had some experience in self-defence."

Beca just had to laugh at this statement

"Oh come on -Mom-. Since when are you so serious? Isn´t that my part? I don´t need self-defence or whatever. I´ll be fine. Trust me."

" _Emily! Come on!_ Oh sorry Beca, I have to go, Benji is waiting for me. Please think of my idea, kay?"

"Bye Em"

Beca hang on. _Self-defence..._ she thought, _what a ridiculous idea._

So since she has nothing to eat in her fridge, she decided to take her ´break´ to go out and look for a shop where she can buy some food.

It is 9pm when she is on her way back to her apartment. It is chilly and dark. Beca has to admit that it is kind of scary walking down unknown streets when it is dark. But she would never admit this to Emily -of course. She walked a bit faster and is relieved, when she arrived in her apartment. Checking her Iphone, she sees several messages from Emily

 _Em [8:12pm]: Beca, I did some research and actually found a self-defence course in your nearby!_

 _Em [8:12pm]: "Margo Street 13. It is only for women and there is a private course, because I know you wouldn´t like it as a group."_

 _Em [8:13pm]: "Could you please go there for one time, at least, and look how it is?"_

 _Em [8:30pm]: "Beeeecaaaaaa"_

 _Em [8:53pm]: "Come on, you know I was just joking about your size. Answer meeeee"_

 _Beca [9:11pm]: "Geez, Emily. I just left my phone in the apartment. And I can´t believe you searched for a course. Send me the date and time when it starts and I´ll go. For ONE TIME. And then you´ll be quiet. Goodnight"_

 _Em [9:12pm]: "Finally! Wednesday 3pm. Goodnight Becs :)"_

Wednesday.. Of course it is tomorrow.


	2. First Lesson

Luckily Beca works at a club in LA -for now- where she plays music, but only at night at the weekend. They said maybe sometimes on a Tuesday for a special party. So that means she has free time and can sleep as long, as she wants. And Beca needs a lot of sleep. Before 10am you shouldn´t count on her.

It is 10:25am when she gets up and realizes that there are still those boxes waiting for her. _Oh man, I really wanted to believe that those little brownie goblins ARE real..._ , she thought to herself and looked on her phone to check the time. _Okay that stupid Self-defense course is at 3pm.. Means I have like 4 hours, that´s enough._

After getting ready Beca made a pro/con-list for opening the boxes and, not much to her happiness, the contra side was longer. So she made fast work with it and was very proud of herself when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _Em [2:15pm]: Friendly reminder that your self-defense course starts soon! ;)_

Ugh.. Of course Emily wouldn´t forget it. Beca looked at her wardrobe -still very proud of herself that all her clothes are in it now- and decided to put black sweatpants, a grey sports bra and a black tank top on. Ready to go.

She arrived punctual at a huge gym with no idea where to go. It came to her mind to leave, saying to Emily that it was to difficult to find, but Em would probably not believe it. Instead she entered the gym and was surprised how bright it was. She had to blink several times ´til her eyes got used with it and saw a reception desk with a blonde tall woman sitting at it.

"Hey, um... I am here for a self-defense course.." Beca said to her.

"Welcome, so you´ve made an appointment or you would like to make one?" The blonde looked at Beca, no smile, nothing on her that made Beca comfortable.

"No.. um.. I don´t know. A friend told me to come here at 3pm. I didn´t know something ´bout an appointment.."

"What is your name?"

"Beca Mitchell"

The blonde typed something in her computer before she spoke again "Looks like your friend already made you one. Chloe will be your teacher, please go upstairs and then the second door left. That is the room for the self-defense course. I bet she already waits there."

Beca couldn´t believe it. Emily made her one? How was she so sure Beca would say yes? That little...

Beca got interrupted in her thoughts by a cough and hand sign to the stairs. So she followed the instructions and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"HELLO! Nice to meet you!" Beca didn´t even made one footstep into the room when a woman ran towards her with a huge smile.

"Um.. hi" She stumbled, too overwhelmed by all the happiness that came from the woman. But not only the happiness, Beca was overwhelmed how beautiful she was. Ginger hair, perfect ´fit-looking´ body with really tight clothes, that suited her just excellent. Beca looked her in the eyes, "So you are Chloe, I guess. I am Beca.". Looking her in the eyes was a mistake. Those were the most beautiful eyes Beca ever saw. They were bright blue, you could think you look at the sea or a cloudless sky, or at a...

"Yes!" With that the redhead jolted Beca out of her thoughts. "I am happy to see you. Come in, we should not waste any time and start!"

"Okay, today we are not going to do any heavy stuff, just a bit talking and the basic things. Next time I´m gonna show you cool moves, when someone grabs you!" She sounds so excited about it, it made Beca forget that she didn´t plan to come more than once.

"Do you have any foreknowledge of self-defense?"

"I guess a kick in the balls doesn´t count.."

Chloe giggled "Sorry, not really! Funny how every ones first thought is always a kick in the balls!" She giggled again.

"Yeah, because it is super effective, isn´t it?" Beca asks, confused by her little laugh.

"If you get the chance, yes. Because the poor boys are very sensible down there. But you should know, that they know this too. So, if you are in a fight or something, this is the part they are always protecting, like a reflex, so you won´t get a chance to hurt him there really."

"Oh.. I never thought about that.."

Chloe smiled at her in response. "Many women feel unsafe at night when they walk on the streets. Having pepper spray is a good advice I can give you."

"I don´t have pepper spray, but I guess I should buy some?"

"It sure isn´t a waste of your money! But there is something you can do without buying the spray. Do you have a key by you?"

Surprised by her question, Beca just nodded.

"Good! That is always an item we have by us. So, to feel safer, you can make a fist with the key in it and let the sharp end look out between your knuckles. You can just hold it like this in your jacket pocket while you´re walking. Take your key, I´m gonna show you it"

Beca took her key and tried to hold the key like Chloe explained. "Great!" Chloe hold Becas hand, what send a heat wave through her body. _Please don´t blush, this is so stupid, she just holds your hand!_

"I guess we won´t have any problems, you seem to understand quickly." Chloe said, smiled and squeezed Becas hand a little bit before letting it go.

"So we should make a new date when I show you cool tricks" She winked at her.

Feeling weak because of that wink, Beca said quietly "You know.. I planned to come just one time..."

"Really?" Chloes mood changed in seconds. She looked so upset when she made eye contact with Beca "But I would like to see and show you more!"

Beca can´t stand Chloes look. Her eyes are so hypnotizing.. she could fade away in this blue. "Well.. this is different from what I expected..." She began, "And this is really interesting, so I guess another meetings could be possible."

Again, Chloes mood changed so quickly, her bright smile is back. "Great Beca, this is nice to hear! What about tomorrow? 1pm?"

"Um.. yeah, that sounds good."

"See you tomorrow then." With that, Chloe leaned forward and hugged Beca as a goodbye.

Beca, surprised by this action, stiffed. "Uh.. yes, Bye then.."

Chloe loosed her grip, smiled at Beca and waved at her when Beca leaved the room.

 _Wow... what a.. friendly person_ , Beca thought to herself on her way home, _This is gonna be interesting._


	3. Hold My Arm

"You already made that appointment? I can´t believe you Em.."

Beca said to Emily on the phone while she is on her way to the self-defense course and... Chloe.

Emily laughed "Of course I made it! I know you can´t reject anything from me"

"I have to rethink the reasons why we are friends... But anyway, I have to hang up, bye"

"You are always so grumpy.. Goodbye Becs!"

Beca arrived the gym, _I won´t tell Emily that I continue this course, that wouldn´t be good for her ego_ , she thought to herself while entering.

"Hel-"

"Chloe is already waiting for you" The blonde interrupts Beca.

"T..Thanks" _Geez, she stares at me like I´m her enemy or something.. Aren´t receptionists supposed to be friendly?_

She entered the room and saw Chloe sitting on the ground with the back to the door and headphones on. She didn´t seem to notice Beca´s arrival and sang a song with such a lovely voice, Beca just stood there and watched.

"If you could see that I´m the one who understands you, been here all along so why can´t you see? You belong with me... You belong with me"

With that Chloe suddenly stood up, turned around and saw Beca. She took her headphones off, "Oh hi! Have you been standing there along?"

Beca jumped and felt heat rising in her cheeks because she got caught "No, no. I just arrived, I wasn´t standing...here.. yeah okay, maybe some seconds. It was just.." Beca searched for words "You have a really good voice. I didn´t want to interrupt you"

Chloe smiled at her "Thank you! I used to sing a lot, but now I concentrate on my courses" She quickly changed the topic "Talking about my courses, I´m happy to see you again at this one, today I´ll show you a quick move what you can do when someone grabs your wrist!" She sounded so excited about her own course, Beca felt excited too.

"So come here!" Chloe waved at Beca "To show you how it will look like, lets just pretend you are a big bad man who grabs my arm"

Beca felt uneasy grabbing Chloes arm, _She is so warm! And her skin feels so soft.._

She got ripped out of her thoughts because Chloe quickly turned her arm around and the next thing Beca felt, was the ground meeting her face. Her arm now in Chloe´s grab.

"Dude what? I didn´t see that coming! Ouch.. You could have warned me or something!" She said, still lying on the ground with one arm held by Chloe.

"Hmm.. Now that you mention it.. yes, I really could have done that. Sorry" Chloe giggled and helped Beca get up.

"Now let me show you, how you do it." She took Becas wrist and hold it. Beca looked down at their contact, feeling something warm inside her because of the touch.

"Turn your hand around while you´re in the grip, our pinkies should both look up, your hand now holding my arm, but you´re still in my grip."

Beca tried to move like Chloe told her, afraid that she shows it on her again, because she didn´t feel like facing the ground again.

"Great Beca!" Chloe smiled "You´re learning so fast. Now you move a little bit backwards, but not straight - more in a small circle. While you´re doing that, you pull my arm with you and place your other hand a bit above my elbow and exert pressure on it."

Beca didn´t want to hurt her and Chloe noticed it.

"Come on Beca, you´re doing great, don´t worry too much, it doesn´t hurt me. When you´re doing it like I told you, you will notice that my upper body falls forward. In that moment, you push more at my elbow, pressing me to the ground until my face meets it. And it is important that you never loose the grip to my arm. Now, lets try it. And remember, don´t worry, I´m used to it." Chloe nodded approvingly at Beca.

After 3 attempts Beca managed the move. She never thought that it would be actually so easy to bring someone down. And she never thought that she would be this exhausted after a short time. She should think about doing sports.. but this would mean doing exercises and stuff.. ugh, nope, this didn´t sound like a good idea to her.

At 2pm the course was over and Beca felt like she could really bring someone down with that move. Or... Chloe was just being nice and lay herself on the ground, let Beca think that she did it.

Doing this course meant a lot touching. Beca was never someone who felt comfortable with human contact, especially all this hugging-stuff everyone is doing. But it felt different with Chloe for some reason. She seemed so nice with such a pure heart, her smile never felt like a fake. Though, Beca didn´t like thinking about this, because of the feeling she got. Her heart pounded a bit faster and her cheeks felt warmer every time Chloe grabbed her wrist.

 _This is just ridiculous.. you barely know her._ She thought to herself, looking at the redhead who grabbed her backpack and turned to face Beca.

"You did really good today! Not everyone gets it in just an hour." Again this stunning smile.

"So uh.. I don´t know how ´bout you, but I didn´t have lunch yet. Do you wanna go and search something to eat with me?"

Now that she mentioned it, Beca felt her stomach grumbling, she could really eat something. And spending more time with Chloe didn´t sound like a bad idea.

"Um.. thank you. Yeah, I´m actually starving right now."

Chloe´s smile grew wider, if that could be possible. "I was hoping you respond this. Then lets go." She reached out for Beca´s hand, took it and dragged her towards the door.

Beca froze, too shocked by this sudden movement. It was like holding hands with her and Beca normally hated that, but after like 2 seconds, she just let Chloe and trotted after her.

They found a little café and sat outside at little table. Beca ordered a turkey bagel with cream cheese and Chloe a chicken salad.

"So, Beca, what do you do here in LA? Your friend said you just moved here." Chloe began the conversation.

 _My friend did what? Emily really talks too much._ "Uh, yeah. Sorry about Em, once she begins to talk..." She let out a sigh "...Anyways, I´m a DJ. For now, I just play music at a club, but I hope that I can produce my own music in the future."

"A DJ? That is so cool! I would really appreciate it if you show me some of your music sometime. At which club do you work?"

"Sure. It´s called ´Mermaid Dancing´. I work there Friday and Saturday"

"I know this club! They always have good music and sometimes they have karaoke nights! I´ve been there with friends."

Beca imagined Chloe singing Karaoke with the beautiful voice she heard earlier today.

"You okay?"

She dazed off, tried to act normal. "Y- Yes. Just thought about something. Sorry."

Chloe smiled at her. "You know, actually they have a karaoke night this Saturday."

"Yes, the owner told me that I have an hour extra break because of this." Beca thought about Chloe´s voice again. "You wanna come?" She asked without thinking and regretted her question immediately. _Why am I so stupid?_

But the redhead´s face lit up, her eyes sparkled. "Of course! Thank you for asking."

Beca didn´t expect that response and didn´t know that to say, but to her relief, the food came and they began to eat.

While eating they had a light conversation, joked around and laughed together.

"Now I have to go back to the gym. Next courses start soon. It was nice eating with you." Chloe said and came closer to Beca.

"Yes, thank you for the invitation. Soo.. I´ll see you Saturday, I guess." Beca stumbled, tried not to look in the blue eyes.

But Chloe came even closer, wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a tight hug. Beca just stood there, felt to weak to move.

"Yes, Saturday." She answered, let Beca go but still stood very close to her. Their faces just inches away. "You know, I like your company and I think we are going to be really fast friends." Chloe almost whispered, smiled and didn´t even wait for a response. She turned around and walked away.

Beca stood there, watching her go and tried to ignore the bounces her heart made.

Why had Chloe such an effect on her? Normally Beca would hate someone who doesn´t know boundaries or personal space. Who smiled and talked too much. But for some reason these are the grounds why Beca likes Chloe. Everything she does seemed so real and pure. When she smiles, her whole face smiles. And she is gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful person Beca knew.

 _I am so screwed..._


End file.
